Operation : Fumizuki Academy (Hieeee?)
by Miyucchi sang Cappuccino
Summary: CHP 4 UP AND EDIT CHP 3! Berkat Reborn, Tsuna Terpaksa bersekolah di Fumizuki Gakuen. Masalahnya, Fumizuki Gakuen itu SMA, sedangkan Tsuna masih SMP! Eh? Ada famiglia musuh yang mengincar teknologi sekolah itu? Bisakah Tsuna mengatasi masalah-masalah di sekolah tersebut?/"OH, SAKING JAUHNYA, LO NGESOT PUN NYAMPE!"/Hint All27, first story in here, Xover w/ Baka to Test. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Shocking News?

Operation : Fumizuki Gakuen (Hieee!?)

Chapter 1 : Shocking News?

Hajimemashita, minna-san! Boku wa Miyucchi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Haha, mungkin beberapa dari _readers_ langsung menyadari keanehan pada judul fanfic saia. Yep! Ini crossover dengan anime Baka to Test Shoukanjuu~!

Untuk alasan kenapa saia memilih langsung apdet di fandom KHR, akan saia jelaskan nanti. Intinya, selamat membaca~

**Disclaimer : Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn bukan punya saia. Terima kasih, otak saia nggak seliar dan sejauh itu ****idenya****. T^T**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOT, Slight Badass!Tuna-maksudku Tsuna, typo(s), plot bunnies, DLL. Ingat, authornya masih pure newbie. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

_Author POV_

Hari ini hari libur, ditambah cuaca lagi cerah-cerahnya pula. Pagi yang menyenangkan bukan?

Tapi tidak untuk makhluk satu ini.

_Bzzzzttttt!_

"ITTTAIIIII! Baiklahbaiklahbaiklah, aku bangun Reborn!"

Seekor tuna-maksudku manusia berambut_ brunette_ yang melawan gravitasi tapi oh-so-pluppy langsung meraba bagian tubuhnya yang kesetrum. Hebat, nggak gosong.

"Seorang boss harus selalu bangun pagi walaupun itu hari libur, Dame-Tsuna." Terdengar suara dari imut samping sang lagi kalau bukan _spartanbaby tutor_ a.k.a. Reborn?

Sang _brunette_–yang kita kenal sebagai Tsuna- menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau jadi boss mafia!"

Oh, Tsuna… kau memang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

_Duaakkk_! Boro-boro menjawab, Reborn malah menendang kepala Tsuna. Yah, _typical_ Reborn...

"Sudah kubilang ratusan kali Dame-Tsuna, kau akan menjadi Boss kesepuluh Vongola. Sekarang, turun. Maman sudah membuatkan sarapan."

Tanpa banyak omong, Tsuna langsung berlari turun kebawah. Tentu saja dengan 'selingan' jatuh dari tangga, atau kesandung kaki sendiri.

Poor tuna-cwan...

* * *

"Reborn! Jangan curi telurku!"

"He? Memangnya aku mengambil punyamu?"

"Gyahahahaha! Dame-Tsuna payah!"

"Lambo! Tidak baik!"

"Tsuna-nii, ambil saja punyaku, aku sudah kenyang."

"Terimakasih, Fuuta. Tapi benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Un!"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Reborn memberikan suatu kertas kepada Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, baca ini."

Tsuna mengamati kertas tersebut. "Ini... Fumizuki Gakuen kan? Kalau tidak salah, sekolah itu terkenal dengan progam summonnya. Memangnya kenapa Reborn?"

"Akan kubicarakan nanti. Sekarang, kumpulkan guardianmu. Sekarang. Juga."

"Hieee! Ba-baik!"

* * *

( ^w^)/!KumpulkanGuardian!\(^w^ )

* * *

"Ada apa memanggil, _omnivore_?"

"KYOKUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

"Gyahahaha! Beri Lambo-sama permen!"

"Berisik, _lawn head_! Aho-ushi!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, tenanglah, haha~"

"Tenang gundulmu, _baseball-freak_!"

"Bo-bossu..."

"Kufufu, kukira kau hanya memanggiku, Tsunayoshi-chan. Kenapa kau harus memanggil dia juga?"

"Nanas mesum... menjauh dari _omnivore_ atau kamikorosu."

"Oya, kau cemburu, _skylark_-kun?"

"...Kamikorosu."

Sebelum terjadi perang antara ayam dan nanas untuk ke-100000000000 kalinya, Tsuna langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! Jangan berantem dulu! Ini kan kamarku, bukan diluar!"

Hening.

Apabila diperhatikan baik-baik, _smirk_ Mukuro sudah berubah menjadi senyum ala pidofil.

"Kufufu… Ternyata kau nakal juga, Tsunayoshi-chan~"

Seperti sebuah sensor, para guardian (minus Ryohei yang daritadi ngiterin rumah sambil teriak 'Kyokugen' dan Lambo–yang nggak sengaja kebawa sama Ryohei-) langsung menggenggam erat senjata mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kufufufufu… Tsunayoshi-chan~ Sudah kuduga, kau ingin melaku-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mukuro sudah dihadiahi sebuah sebatan pedang, selusin dinamit, dan ribuan nanas mateng. Tentu saja setelah ditendang lewat jendela.

_KABOOOOMMM!_

Tsuna _sweatdrop_. 'Catatan hari ini;Jangan pernah mengumpulkan mereka. Di. Kamarku. Jangan. Pernah.'

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsuna, ada apa? Tumben-tumbennya kamu ngumpulin kita semua. Lengkap pula." Tanya Yamamoto heran.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Yamamoto yang heran, tapi semuanya. Biasanya, Tsuna lebih memilih untuk ngirim sms kepada semuanya daripada ngumpulin guardiannya lengkap.

You-know-what-i-mind, _readers._

Tsuna mendesah pelan. "Disuruh sama Reborn. Nggak tahu tuh apa-"

"KYOKUGEEEEN!"

Ryohei main dobrak masuk sambil 'ngegendong' Lambo. Sedangkan Lambo? Pingsan duluan. Soalnya Ryohei 'kan nggak bisa bedain yang namanya 'ngegendong' sama 'bawa karung semen'.

"-…yang direncanakannya…"

Reborn masuk ke kamar Tsuna. "Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna. Sepertinya kau berhasil mengumpulkan para guardianmu."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Alasan kenapa aku menyuruh Dame-Tsuna mengumpul kalian karena ada suatu masalah. Ini berhubungan dengan _famiglia_ musuh."

Suasana menjadi serius saat mendengar kalimat 'Fagmilia musuh'. Tsuna mulai memasuki 'Boss mode'. "Siapa?"

"Forissmo Famiglia. Selama ini, mereka bekerja secara diam-diam agar tidak menarik perhatian. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengincar sesuatu." Reborn menaruh kertas-kertas berisi data tentang Forissmo Famiglia. Tsuna membacanya satu per satu.

"Hm… mereka sudah membunuh sepertiga penduduk di sebuah kota di Itali tanpa sebab, menghapus famiglia-famiglia tidak bersalah, dan sering mengkhianati fagmilia yang menjalin kerja sama dengannya. Boss mereka, Ottavo Forissmo, berumur 18 tahun dan berasal dari Jepang? Menyedihkan."

"Itulah masalahnya."

Tsuna dan para guardian menatap Reborn penasaran. "Masalahnya apa?"

"Kalian tahu Fumizuki Gakuen?" Semuanya mengangguk.

"Sekolah itu mempunyai sistem yang unik, yaitu 'Shoukanjuu Summoning System'. Sistem itu tebentuk dari gabungan teknologi canggih dan kekuatan supernatural–mereka menyebutnya itu. Setiap murid bisa memunculkan avatar mereka dengan kekuatan dari nilai mata pelajaran mereka. Semakin pintar anak itu, semakin kuat avatarnya. Intinya, itu tergantung dengan nilai dari hasil ulangan mereka."

"Woah, keren sekali! Mungkin kalau Gokudera-kun masuk sekolah itu, kau mungkin yang terkuat ya." Kata Tsuna.

Gokudera menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Kau bisa saja, Jyuudaime. Tapi tetap saja, saya tidak ada tandingannnya dengan Jyuudaime!"

"Ehem," Mereka kembali fokus ke Reborn. "Kabarnya, avatar itu juga bisa menyentuh objek–bahkan bisa menghancurkannya. Dan itulah letak masalahnya."

"Disitu?"

"Sepertinya Forissmo Famiglia mengincar teknologi tersebut untuk memperkuat _famiglia_ mereka."

Kalimat terakhir Reborn membuat semuanya terperanjat, termasuk Ryohei. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mencegah hal itu!?" Tanya Tsuna.

Reborn menaruh kopinya. "Hanya ada satu. Dame-Tsuna, kau masih memegang kertas tentang Fumizuki Gakuen kan?"

Tsuna merogoh sakunya. "Ah, ya. Masih ada."

Reborn tersenyum membuat Tsuna merinding ketakutan. Ya, dear readers, Reborn tersenyum, merupakan pertanda SANGAT. TIDAK. BAIK.

'Oh, kamisama… Bahkan gue belum bikin surat wasiat!'

"Dame-Tsuna,"

"Mulai nanti hari Senin… Kau akan sekolah di Fumizuki Gakuen."

Krikrik.

Hening lagi.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

…Untuk kali ini, saia bersyukur mengetahui kamarnya Tuna-fish itu _soundproof_…

"Aku sudah mengurushi pindahannya. Sekarang tinggal seragamnya saja." Terang Reborn masih memasang senyumnya itu.

"Demo, Rebo-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tetap di kelas 2. Dan… Sejak kelas 1, mereka sudah ada summoning battle**[1]**."

"…Reborn… Aku memang masih kelas 2, tapi,"

"GUE TUH KELAS 2 SMP! BUKAN KELAS 2 SMA! MANA MUNGKIN GUE BISA MASUK HAH!?" Seru Tsuna keceplosan pake bahasa gaul saking marahnya.

Reborn menurunkan fedoranya, smirk. "Pelajaran pertama, Dame-Tsuna. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini."

* * *

**[1]** : Menurut canon, mereka baru bisa Summoner Test War waktu di kelas 2. Tapi demi kelangsungan fanfic ini, anggap aja di canon itu waktu mereka kelas 1. Nah, di fanfic ini, mereka sudah naik kelas.

Ah~ Selesai juga~

Yah… Makhluk disebelah saia-*dibanjiri glare*-menyarankan ane untuk apdet di fandom KHR biar ada yang baca + review. Karena saia gatelbangetpengenbikinnipenpik, jadinya…

Begitulah. *dodge tomatoes*

Berhubung saia masih newbie, jadi ane kagak nerima plem. Terimakasih, ane lagi gak mau ada kebakaran.

P.S. : …Untuk pertama kali, ane ngetik crossover + pendek banget, cuman 5,5 halaman. Kurang sreg…

Saa, _readers-tachi_…

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Crazy Enterance Test!

Operation : Fumizkuki Academy (Hieeee?)

Chapter 2 : Crazy Enterance Test!

**Me** : Saia kembali dengan piku dan nama baru~! Nggak sia-sia ngabisin 3 jam mata pelajaran cuman buat gambar... Padahal cuman karena males ngerangkum *ngelap keringat*. Gile lu ndro, 2 bab sekaligus! Pak Selamat-Sentosa-Di-Jalanan (sensor, sensor) kejam... QAQ BTWBTWBTW, hari ini saia libur~! X33333

**Kiri (OC)** : *glare* dan kenapa gue harus jadi narrator di cerita lo, BakaAuthor!

**Me** : Um... Karena kau adalah OCku? :3

**Kiri** : ...Gue nyesel harus punya pencipta geblek kayak elo... Kami-sama, kenapa lo menjadikan **dia** menjadi master gue!? WHY!?

**Me** : Ohoho~ Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu nak. Nah, Kiri-chan, gue pergi dulu ya~ Silahkan jadi narrator selama gue gak ada~! *menghilang* *ngejatohin sebuah kertas*

**Kiri** : O-oi! Lo ngejatuhin sesuatu! Hh... *mungut kertasnya, baca* ...Dafuq... MI, KENAPA GAK BILANG-BILANG KALO LO ITU LIBUR 10 HARI !?

Σ(=A=")

Balas, balas, balas review~! *pake nada djarum 76*

**Tanaka Aira** : Tenang, perjalanan masih paaannjaaaaannnnng! Kalo soal nilai... ane rasa Gokudera deh. Duh, ntu bocah bisa ngejawab soal yang panjangnya ngabisin satu papan tulis penuh! Bener pulak! Gile... Ngomongin soal nilai, sebenarnya ane belum mikirin nilainya para _guardians_ mengingat fanfic ini lebih mengarah ke Tsuna. Tapi makasih sudah ngingetin. (^w^) Arigatou for the review! *bow*

Hontouni arigatou untuk **Kuroshi Chali** yang sudah favorite, **Zhafirah** yang sudah follow, **Tanaka Aira **yang sudah review + favorite + follow (wow, 1 paket! ^w^), dan **Blukang Blarak** yang sudah favorite dan follow!

Dan kalian, para _silent readers_, terimakasih sudah mau membaca ini~!

**Disclaimer(s) : Katekyoushi Hitman reborn punya Amano Akira-sensei, Baka to Test punya Inoue Kenji-sensei. Ane cuman minjem charanya. Dan soal-soalnya juga bukan ane yang buat. Ane habis berselancar di pantai gugel~**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOT, plot bunnies, Typo(s), Slight BadassAndOOC!Tuna-fish, DLL. Ingat, authornya masih pure newbie. NO FLAME!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

_Narrator POV (*njing lu Mi!)_

"Sial."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tsuna bersumpah-serapah dalam perjalanan ke Vongola Dorm III. Berkat ulah Rebron, dia harus memulai sekolah barunya, sendiri.

Sendiri? Ya sendiri. Tidak bersama _guardians_.

Mari kita _flashback_ sebentar.

( QAQ)

_Flasback_

"_Re-Reborn-san, apakah kita juga ikut sekolah disana?" Tanya Gokudera._

"_Tidak. Hanya Dame-Tsuna yang akan sekolah disana."_

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!? Kenapaaaaaaaaaaa!?" Teriak Tsuna. _

_Duaakkk! "Diam, Dame-Tsuna. Apabila seluruh guardiansmu ikut, itu akan menarik perhatian Forissmo Familiga. Kau mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi?"_

_Tsuna menggeleng kencang "Untuk guardians, aku sudah memiliki sebuah rencana. Sekarang, Dame-Tsuna, siapkan bajumu. Selama kau bersekolah di Fumizuki Gakuen, kau akan tinggal di Vongola Dorm III." Titah Reborn._

"_Hieeeeeeeeeee! Kenapa mendadak sekaliiii!? Jangan bilang kau sudah merencanakannya sejak lama!"_

_Jangan pernah lupakan smirk permanentnya Reborn. Dan oh, sarkastik. "Mungkin? Entahlah~"_

_End of Flashback_

(T.T )

"Apa yang akan kau rencanakan, Reborn..."

"Decimo-sama, kita sudah sampai."

Apakah tadi saya sudah bilang kalau Tsuna ke Vongola Dorm III menggunakan limo? Dan supir khusus, tentunya.

Tsuna menoleh ke jendela. Ah, benar. "Te-terima kasih Jiku-san. Dan tolong panggil aku Tsuna. 'Decimo' terlalu formal."

Supir yang dipanggil 'Jiku' tersenyum hangat. Seperti rumor yang beredar, sang kandidat kesepuluh tidak menyukai dirinya di tinggi-tinggikan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, Tsuna-sama."

"Ano..bisakah tanpa 'sama'? Jiku-san lebih tua dibandingkan aku..."

"Maaf, Tsuna-sama, tapi saya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan anda yang ini."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu... A-arigatou, Jiku-san!"

Jiku membukakan pintu untuk Tsuna dan membungkuk. "Rasa terimakasihmu merupakan kehormatan untukku."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali berterimakasih saat barang-barangnya dibawakan oleh Jiku. Tapi, kejutan lebih besar menunggunya dibalik pintu asrama itu.

Saat Tsuna membuka pintu, dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan para _butler_ dan _maid_ yang sudah berjajar rapi sambil mengatakan, "Selamat datang di Vongola Dorm III, Decimo-sama!"

Ini membuatnya sedikit kaget dan gugup, apalagi saat mereka membungkukkan badannya didepan Tsuna. "A-a-ano... Minna-san, kalian tidak perlu seformal ini... Da-dan, tolong panggil aku Tsuna saja, 'Decimo-sama' terlalu formal."

Terdengar pekikan kaget dari beberapa tempat. "De-de-de-demo, ka-ka-kami hanyalah se-se-seorang _maid_ a-a-atau _butler_, ti-ti-ti-tidak pa-pa-pantas untuk me-me-memanggil Decimo-sama de-dengan na-namanya! Da-da-dan itu na-na-na-nama kecil Decimo-sama, bukan?" Ucap seorang _maid_ sedikit terbata-bata. Matanya terbelalak sedikit tidak percaya.

"Me-me-memang sih, tapi... ku-kurasa kita tidak ada bedanya 'kan? Aku manusia, dan kalian pun manusia. Dan kau lebih tua dibandingkan aku, jadi ti-ti-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku be-be-belum sepenuhnya menjadi Decimo, hanya kandidat..."

Tsuna menunduk malu dengan semburat merah dipipi–menambah keimutannya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung_ blushing_ berat. 1-2 orang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengelap hidungnya–_nosebleed_.

Tidak sedikit _maid_ atau _butler_ yang masih terbilang baru disitu, dan mereka langsung bersumpah untuk selamanya loyal kepada sang Decimo mereka itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong...," Tsuna celingak-celinguk mengidentifikasi tempat itu. "Sebenarnya, Vongola Dorm itu untuk apa ya? Padahal namanya 'dorm', tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat anak seumuranku..."

Seorang _butler_ yang terlihat sudah sangat berpengalaman melangkah maju. "Akan saya jelaskan, D– Tsuna-sama. Vongola Dorm merupakan tempat untuk para _maid_ dan _butler_ Vongola tinggal. Nono membuatkannya untuk kita yang sudah hidup sendiri atau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Selain itu, disini juga merupakan tempat tinggal maid dan butler yang masih dalam masa pelatihan."

Bayangan kakeknya terlintas di kepala Tsuna. 'Jadi kakek yang membangunnya... Pantas saja.'

"O-oh... Arigatou, ano..."

"Nama saya Cliff, Tsuna-sama. Saya kepala dom untuk bagian laki-laki."

"Baiklah, Cliff-san. Arigatou."

Seorang maid mengambil barang-barangnya Tsuna. "De– Tsuna-sama, biar saya yang mengantar ke kamar anda. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar tebaik untuk anda."

"O-ok... Tunggu, 'kamar terbaik'? Seperti apa?"

Sang _maid_ memberikan sebuah foto dengan ekspresi _innocent_. "Seperti ini."

Mata Tsuna terbelalak kaget. "Hi-hieeeeee! Te-terlalu mewaaah! Bi-bi-bisakah kau be-be-berikan ka-ka-kamar y-yang lebih normal!? Ini terlalu besar!"

"Seperti ini?"

"Hieeee! Sa-sama sajaaa!"

"Atau ini?"

"Te-terlalu besar..."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"...KENAPA KAMAR DISINI DESAINNYA MEWAH-MEWAH SEMUA!?"

* * *

Setelah berdebat panjang, akhirnya Tsuna memilih kamar untuk para pelayan–yang sebenarnya tidak disetujui oleh semuanya. Tapi, sampai sekarang Tsuna nggak habis pikir, ini beneran _kamar_ untuk para _pelayan_?

Hei, bahkan kamar yang dia tempati jauh lebih berkelas dibandingkan kamar dia sendiri!

Tsuna meringis dalam hati. 'Bahkan kamarku dikalahkan oleh seorang maid atau butler...'

Dan satu lagi yang membuat dia semakin meratapi nasibnya.

Dia ditempati di Dorm untuk _maid_.

_Maid_. Sebutan untuk pelayan bergender perempuan. **PEREMPUAN**.

~(^w^~#)

_Flashback_

"_Tsuna-sama akan tinggal di dorm kita!" Teriak seorang maid bertwin-tail._

"_Perempuan bodoh, Tsuna-sama itu laki-laki, sudah seharusnya dia tinggal di dorm kami!" Balas seorang butler berambut hitam messy tidak kalah kerasnya._

"_Baka! Kalian mau grepe-grepe dia kan!? Kami, sebagai perempuan, akan menjaga kesucian Tsuna-sama!"_

Blush_. "Ti-tidak kok! Mana mungkin kita berani melakukan hal rendah seperti itu!"_

"_Ha! Ketahuan!"_

"_Sudah, kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau Rossia-san dan Cliff-san yang menentukan? Secara mereka berdua ketua dorm." Lerai seorang maid berkacamata bijak. _

_Dua orang yang sedari tadi bertengkar terdiam, lalu mendatangi kepala dorm mereka yang sedang... bertengkar juga?_

"_Tsuna-sama adalah laki-laki, sudah sepantasnya dia menempati dorm para butler."_

"_Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak pantas tinggal di tempat para lak-laki. Kesuciannya lebih putih dibandingkan perempuan mana pun, karena itu dia harus di dorm para maid."_

_Maid bertwin-tail itu tertawa mengejek. "Ha! Dengar kalimat Rossia-san! Tsuna-sama itu tidak pantas berada di tempat kalian!"_

_Butler berambut hitam messy itu menggeram kesal. "Grrr...Kau sama saja mengatakan Tsuna-sama itu perempuan!"_

"_Aum, aum~! Oalah, ada anjing nyasar~"_

"_What the–!? Kono yarou...!"_

_Sepasang twin–butler dan maid, mendatangi maid berkacamata. "Nee nee, mereka berisik sekali. Masih berantem?"_

_Maid berkacamata menghela napas panjang. "Iya. Kenapa mereka nggak jankenpon saja biar lebih adil?"_

_Hening._

"_IDE BAGUS!"_

_Maid bertwin-tail dan Rossia menatap tajam kepada butler berambut messy dan Cliff yang tidak kalah tajam tatapannya._

"_JAN, KEN, PON! AIKO DESHO! AIKO DESHO! AIKO DESHO! AIKO DESHO!"_

_End of flashback_

(#/TAT)/

Dan inilah nasib Tsuna. Terdampar di _dorm_ bagian perempuan.

'Hiks... Gue kan... Gue kan... GUE KAN LAKI-LAKI TULEEEEEEEEEEEENN!'

Bahkan gendermu diragukan oleh pelayanmu sendiri Tsuna. Salah sendiri punya wajah dan hati seperti perempuan tapi bergender laki-laki.

Tsuna merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian menaruh setumpuk buku di meja. Bukan buku komik atau novel, tapi pelajaran.

"Gara-gara kau, Reborn... Gue harus belajar pelajaran SMA dan kuliahan..." Gumam Tsuna sembari memakai kacamatanya. **(A/N : KYAAAAAAAAA!)**

Berkat '_spartan tor–tutored from hell_' ala Reborn, dalam beberapa bulan Tsuna sudah bisa menguasai pelajaran hingga level Tokyo University. Tidak hanya itu, dia sudah menguasai 6 macam bahasa. Tapi kenapa dia masih terlihat Dame?

Seperti biasa, Tsuna tidak menyukai dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan hei, kenapa dia malah belajar sampai level kuliah?

Well, siapa tahu tesnya di mutilasi oleh Reborn, _who knows_?

* * *

Tsuna merapikan dasinya saat berjalan kaki ke sekolah barunya, Fumizuki Gakuen. Karena dekat, Tsuna lebih memilih berjalan kaki.

Itu pun baru diperbolehkan setelah memohon sembah sujud. Mana makan waktu 1 jam pula.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Tsuna tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Dia mendengar suara jatuh dangan ringisan.

"Go-gomenasai!" Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang laki-laki berambut_ light brown_ dan memiliki mata berwarna _honey brown_.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa." Dia berdiri didepan Tsuna. Kini terlihat perbedaan tinggi dirinya dengan Tsuna.

'Hieee... Tinggi sekali...**' (A/N : Miyucchi : Yaiyalah, Tuna-fish. Lo sama ntu bocah beda 20 cm. Mana lo masih SMP pulak... Kiri : Bukannya Miyu sendiri suka disangka udah SMA karena tinggi? Padahal sendirinya masih kelas 1 SMP -_-)**

"Wah, kau kecil sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelas satu ya? Atau kelas 2?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku baru pindah kesini. Baru saja mau ikut test. Dan ya, aku kelas 2." Untuk kalimat terakhir Tsuna terpaksa berbohong. Dia tidak diperbolehkan sama Reborn untuk membeberkan statusnya sebagai anak SMP.

Cowok itu sedikit kaget, namu kemudian tersenyum. "Eh? Hontou? Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Fumizuki Gakuen! Kenalkan, namaku Yoshii Akihisa. Aku–ah, sudah jam segini! Jaa nee!"

Laki-laki yang bernama Akihisa itu langsung berlali meninggalkan Tsuna yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aneh... Kenapa _Hyper Intuition_ku mengatakan dirinya sama seperti Yamamoto yang dulu? Ah, sudahlah..."

* * *

"Kau yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, benar?"

Tsuna mengangguk. Guru yang menjadi penjaga test menyodorkan sebuah soal. "Ini test masuk mu. Ada pesan, khusus untukmu, kau harus mengerjakan ini."

'Pasti Reborn. Nggak salah lagi.' Umpat Tsuna.

Di ruangan itu ada dua anak lain selain Tsuna. Katanya, yang satu itu kelas 1, dan satunya lagi kelas 3.

"Baik, anak-anak, kalian mengerjakannya dari... sekarang."

Tsuna melihat soal-soal yang ada di kertas itu. Tak lama kemudian, rahangnya jatuh dan matanya terbelalak.

'DAFUQ!?"

1. Pada suatu hari berlabuhlah kapal besar di dermaga pelabuhan. Tinggi kapal itu 20 meter. Hari itu turun hujan lebat. Ternyata air setiap 1 jam naik 0,5 meter. Berapa jamkah kapal itu akan tenggelam?

A. 60 menit

B. 100 jam

C. 40 jam

D. Menurutmu?

'WTH!? Kapal kan kagak tenggelam segimana pun tinggi airnya! Dan apa maksud dari jawaban keempat!?'

6. 10 orang guru akan ditugaskan mengajar di 3 sekolah, yakni sekolah A, B, dan C, berturut-turut sebanyak 2, 3, dan 5 orang. Banyak cara yang mungkin untuk menugaskan kesepuluh guru tersebut adalah...

A. 2520

B. 5040

C. 7250

D. 10025

'Wut!? Emang perlu diitung caranya!? Gila banyak banget!'

25. Aku beli kapal, tapi aku belum punya duit :  
Aku hutang ke A = 50 juta dan B = 50 juta  
jadi total 100 juta.  
Aku beli kapal seharga 97 juta, jadi sisa 3 juta.  
Untuk mengurangi hutangku, aku balikin 1juta ke A, 1juta ke B dan 1juta aku kantongin.  
Jadi hutangku dengan si A = 49 juta dan si B = 49juta.  
Tetapi bila dijumlah 49 juta + 49 juta= 98 juta + 1 juta dikantongku = total 99 juta.

Kemana 1 jutanya lagi?

A. Kepo~

B. Kantongmu

C. Jatuh?

D. Logika sudah dipermainkan

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?'

Dan... puluhan soal gak jelas lainnya. Tsuna mati-matian ngerjain ntu soal, bahkan harus mengubek-ubek otaknya untuk mencari tahu.

2 jam kemudian (lalalalala)

Saat Tsuna sudah bersusah payah mengerjakan setengahnya, sang pengawas berkata,

"Waktunya habis. Selesai tidak selesai, kumpulkan."

'Oh. Great.'

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, ini hasil pengumuman tesnya."

Tsuna menerima amplop itu dengan gondok. 'Kayaknya gak bakal masuk deh ke kelas C atau nggak D...' Pikirnya galau.

Dengan perlahan, dia merobek amplop itu. Didalamnya ada secarik kertas. Tsuna langsung membacanya.

Di kertas itu, ada sebuah abjad yang bertuliskan besar-besar,

'F'

Hening. _Cue poker face._

'Fuck.'

'My.'

'Life.'

* * *

Ohohoho~

Sepertinya Tsuna ikut-ikutan gue deh ._. Ato gue malah menyalurkan bagian diri gue ke Tsuna? :DD

Jadi keinget waktu pas lagi pramuka... Disuruh bersihin sekolah, dan waktu di bagian kolam ikan anak cewek udah pada pulang, alhasil cuman gue, beberapa cowok dari kelas gue, dan anak cowok dari kelas lain yang ngubek-ngubek kubangan.

Waktu ane lagi berusaha nangkep ikan mujaer(atau cupang? #ButaJenisIkan) kecil, saking stressnya gak dapet-dapet ane teriak, "FAK! MANA SIH IKANNYA!?"

Yang ane baru sadar, didepan ane 'kan ada guru Agama (T.T ) ( T.T) Ampun pak, jangan kurangin nilai sikap ane! D':

...Kayaknya ntu ikan dah mati deh sekarang... Ane nangkepnya pake cara genggem ekornya, lalu dikepal pake 1 tangan, baru masukin ember... :'3

LOL, stop curcolnya.

Tsuna masuk kelas F berkat soal-soal ajaib dan jawaban absurd buatan Reborn~! XD Untuk soal yang keenam, itu soal pertama dari OSN 2014. Temen ane ikutan, dan dia berkali-kali pake cara 'lempar pensil bertuliskan A, B, C, D' XD

Ada yang tahu jawaban no. 6? Saya sendiri mabok untuk soal itu...

Yang 2 soal lainnya ane nemu di internet :3 Nomor 1 Tsuna udah bilang jawabannya, tapi yang nomor 25... ada yang bisa? Ingat, logika~

Saya kembali ingatkan, NO FLAME! ITU BERBAHAYA! Ingat, kecil sebagai teman, besar sebagai lawan! #Plak

Saa,_ readers_-tachi..

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Class 2-F and WHAT?

Operation : Fumizuki Academy (Hieeee?)

Chapter 3 : Class 2-F and... WHAT!?

**Me** : Miyucchi kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiii~! TvT *sob* untuk pertama kalinya... saia mendapatkan respon positif begitu banyaaaak~! Arigatou _readers_-tachi! Kalian begitu luar biasa! *sob* *ngancungin ikan tuna(?)*

**Kiri **: Untung aja lo ngikutin saran dari Hime-san...

**Me** : Yep. Himenee-chan, arigatou udah ngasih saraaan~! Kapan mau apdet ceritanya? :3

**Kiri **: Cih, gue iri sama Yuka dan Ria. Enak, masternya kagak geblek kayak elo.

**Me** : Hush, dosa ngatain orang. And btw, sebenarnya chapter ini bedasarkan pertanyaan nista gue, yaitu...

"Sebenarnya Reborn itu _tutor_ atau _stalker_ sih? Kemana aja Tsuna pergi pasti dia ikutin..."

**Kiri** : *pasang gaya mikir* kalo gue baca ulang komiknya... bener juga sih. Mana Reborn punya setumpuk foto aibnya Tsuna pulak... Tipe ideal sebagai _stalker_, pffft.

**Me** : Ki-Ki-Kiri-chan! Kau terlalu vulgar! Nanti kalo Reborn denger gi-

**Reborn **: *ngancungin pistol* *dark aura* Kau mau mati?

**Kiri**: Gyaaaaaaa!

**Me** : *sweatdrop* Kiri-chan, di chapter ini lo masih jadi author lho. Jaa nee~ *menghilang*

**Kiri** : WAT!? TAI LO M-GYAAAAAAA! JANGAN BUNUH GUEEEEEEEE!

\(OAO")/=3

Balas review~!

**Kuroshi Chalice** : Hah? Masa? GOMEEEEENNNNNNN! Ane ngetiknya di komputer, dan _keyboard_nya keras, makanya mungkin gak kepenceeet! Hehe, _typical_ Reborn XD wait, what? Jangan protes ke ane, protes ke dia! *nunjuk reborn* Dan terimakasih, saya gak mau Fumizuki jadi tinggal nama doang. Lagipula kalo _guardians_ ikut, Forisso Fagmilia bakal nyadar itu Vongola. Siapa sih yang gak bakal inget dengan kerusuhan _guardians_ Vongola?

**Kurayami Nea** : Hontouni arigatou :D Ini udah apdet kok, selamat membaca~

**Tanaka Aria** : Senpai, bahkan waktu saia pertama kali nonton KHR komentar pertama saya "Itu beneran bukan cewek? Cantik banget!" XDD Reborn urat kasihannya udah putus mungkin kalo nge _tor_–ehem, tutor Tsuna. Dan soal ikan, sebenernya itu mujaer tapi selincah dan selicin cupang, makanya ane kira itu ikan mujaer yang mempunyai tutor seekor ikan cupang. Ya, otak saya emang lagi random. Dan kalo saya udah masuk ke mode _hunter_, bahasa se-_colorful _Gokudera bakal keluar :'D

**Hikage Natsumiko** : XDD Yep, sebenernya itu soalnya menjebak logika kita lho. Sejak bagian sisa hutang, itu logikanya udah salah. Dan bener, seharusnya fokus ke duit yang kita pake. Dan karena saya gak mau jadi website tutor dadakan, silahkan search di gugel gimana caranya. Sama-sama dan arigatou juga~!

**Gunplamaleslogin **_**(a.k.a. Gunpla-san yang dadakan jadi guest)**_ : Tunacchi! Hm... niknem yang bagus, saia suka! :D Bayangin aja Gunpla-san, Tsuna udah bergaul dengan Gokudera yang terkenal dengan _colorful_ _words_nya, _sadistic tutor_ + _skylark_, dan _pervert pineapple_. Gimana nggak mencemari otak Tsuna yang masih _pure innocent_ itu? :( Hiks, KEMBALIKAN KESUCIAN PACAR GUE! #eh Nih udah apdet chapter 3, selamat membaca~

Hontouni arigatou untuk **Kurayami Nea** yang sudah favorite + follow + review (again, 1 paket! ^w^), **Hikage Natsuhimiko** yang sudah review, **Gunpla** yang review tapi malas login XD, dan **xoxo-vannila** yang sudah _double_ favorite + follow! Dan juga kepada **Tanaka Aira** yang masih setia mereview dan **Kuroshi Chalice** yang akhirnya mengreview juga! _And last but not least,_** zhafirah** yang ngefollow dan masih rajin baca ini!

Juga kalian, para _silent readers_, terimakasih sudah mau membaca ini~!

**Disclaimer(s) : Katekyoushi Hitman reborn punya Amano Akira-sensei, Baka to Test punya Inoue Kenji-sensei. Ane cuman minjem charanya.**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOT, plot bunnies, Typo(s), Slight BadassAndOOC!Tuna-fish, DLL. Ingat, authornya masih pure newbie. NO FLAME!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

_Narrator POV (Mengapa harus gue!?)_

Hari ini merupakan cuaca yang begitu cerah, dan begitu tenang. Tidak ada _paperwork_, tidak ada 'gangguan' dari trio macan, tidak ada kerusuhan _guardians_nya, dan yang terpenting, **tidak ada** 'pengganggu' tidurnya.

Tapi kenapa Tsuna masih gondok-gondokan? Apa karena masuk ke kelas F?

Tidak, dia sudah menerima kenyataan. Lalu kenapa lagi?

Hyper Intutionnya mengatakan akan ada gangguan di sekolahnya, dan kemungkinan 99,9% itu REBORN.

"Udah bagus jauh dari Namimori... Tapi kenapa bayang-bayangnya masih menghantuiku? Apa ini kutukan!?" Guman Tsuna tidak jelas saat berjalan ke Fumizuki Gakuen.

Karena dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari tatapan dari murid Fumizuki Gakuen.

"Ih, cowoknya imut banget ya~"

"Bener, mana kecil pulak... ah, tipe uke yang ideal~!"

"Gila! Cantiknya nandingin Aki-chan dan Hideyoshi!"

"Rambutnya... Sepertinya empuk..."

"Psst, dia cewek atau cowok sih?"

"Aku rasa cewek..."

"Yak, sudah kuputuskan! Suatu saat aku akan menembak dia!"

"Bukannya kau suka dengan Hideyoshi ya? Ganti lagi?"

"Aku udah pernah coba nembak, tapi ditolak... hiks."

"Kayaknya anak baru deh..."

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Manisnya! Semoga aja dia adek gue~!"

"Mimpi, bocah. Dia itu adikku!"

"Nggak, dia adikku!"

"Dia milikku, bukan milikmu. Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu, biarkan aku mendekatinya~ Kamu, tak akan mungkin mendapatkanny–" _Plak!_

"Jangan jadi provokator, aho."

"Kan 'mayan bikin PV parodi..." _Plak!_

"Baka!"

"Gue laper. Ada yang punya snickers?"

...Lupakan yang terakhir.

Tsuna tetap berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah tanpa memedulikan komentar atau tatapan disekitarnya.

_Toktoktok._ "Ano... Sumimasen..."

"Ya, silahkan masuk."

Dia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang _uhuk_nenek-nenek_uhuk _duduk di meja kepala sekolah. Rambut _brown grey-ish_ panjangnya dia ikat _lower ponytail_.

Tsuna membungkuk dengan sopan. "Boku wa namae wa Sawada Tsunayoshi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Saya anak baru di kelas 2-F."

Sang kepala sekolah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "He? Kau yang masuk kelas 2-F? Hm... Tidak disangka, kecil juga ya. Heh, kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Akan ada guru yang mengajarimu cara summon. Kau sudah tahu kan?"

Sebelum Tsuna menjawabnya, pintu langsung terbuka. Aura orang itu hampir menandingi kewibaan ayahnya, Iemitsu."Kau yang anak baru itu? Selamat datang di Fumizuki Gakuen. Namaku Nishimura Shoichi, atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'Tetsujin'. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Ano... Tetsujin-sensei, anda bekerja sebagai apa disini?"

Hening.

Tetsujin dan kepala sekolah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya malu dan menunggu mereka berhenti tertawa. Setelah berhasil menghentikan tawaan mereka, Tetsujin mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna. Tentu saja, _soft_~

"Untuk pertama kalinya, ada anak yang memanggilku dengan 'sensei'! Haha, kau anak yang menarik, Sawada! Baiklah, sekarang akan kuajarkan cara untuk summon. Kepala sekolah, mau langsung disini?"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk seraya mengaktifkan _summoning field_. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu langsung menjadi ruangan kotak(?) berwarna biru**. (A/N : Gomenne, ane gak tau gimana ngedeskripsiinnya T^T)**

"Baiklah, kita langsung menuju pokok utama. Disaat kau akan summon shoukanjuumu, kau harus dalam posisi dan mengatakan, 'Summon!'. Apakah kau bisa?"

Tsuna mengangguk. Dia mulai bersiap-siap lalu berseru, "Summon!"

Muncul lambang summon kelas F dan dari situ, keluarlah sebuah _beast_ berupa bentuk chibinya dari Tsuna yang memakai _vest_ hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana hitam. Di bagian punggung terdapat 2 _shotgun_ yang digantung berbentuk 'X'. Untuk lambang 'F', tercantum di bagian rambut. **(A/N : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lemme hug you, chibi Tunaaaaaaaaaa~! *darah nosebleed ngecer kemana-mana*)**

Tetsujin tersenyum lebar. "Heh, cepat sekali kau mempelajarinya. Sekarang, ayo kita ke kelas 2-F. Kejutan sudah menantimu."

Tsuna mengedip-kedipkan matanya bingung. "Eh?"

"Kebetulan aku mengajar disitu. Mari kita lihat tanggapan dari teman-teman barumu."

* * *

"A-a-ano... B-b-b-boku w-wa na-na-nama-namae w-w-wa... S-S-Sa-Sawa-Sawada Ts-Tsu-Tsunayoshi... Y-y-y-yor-yoroshiku o-o-one-onegaishimasu!"

Hening.

Tsuna menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. 'Duh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan gagapku!? Dan kenapa, KENAPA DISINI CEWEKNYA CUMAN ADA SATU**[1]**!? Dan _seriously_, ini kelas atau gudang!?'

"Anak ini agak sedikit pemalu, jadi baik-baiklah dengannya. Jadi, ada pertanyaan?"

Hampir semua murid yang ada disitu mengangkat tangan. Tetsujin menghela napas, tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh mereka.

"Tidak, dia tidak _crossdress._ Dia 100% **laki-laki**."

Lebih dari setengah turun.

"Dan, tidak, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pacar kalian. Berapa kali harus kubilang dia **laki-laki**?"

Tinggal seperempat anak yang masih mengangkat tangan.

"...Walaupun dia punya wajah yang seperti cewek, anak ini **LAKI-LAKI**!"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

Lagi-lagi Tsuna meringis dalam hati. 'Hiks... tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lebih normal lagi?"

Akhirnya ada seorang anak mengangkat tangan."Kenapa namamu artinya 'Good Tuna'?"

Hening.

Satu komentar dari saya ;

Kepo lu.

Tsuna berusaha mencari alasan sekaligus mendamprat ayahnya. 'Normal sih normal, TAPI KENAPA HARUS YANG ITU!? Ayah, kenapa sih nggak nyari nama yang lebih kece lagi!?'

(=_=")

Di Italy, Iemitsu tiba-tiba bersin keras. "Ah, mungkin Tuna-fish kangen denganku~" Ujarnya kege-eran.

("=_=)

'E-eto... Soal nama... i-i-itu... A-a-aku ju-juga ng-nggak t-ta-tau..."

Sebelum Tsuna diburu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan kepo, Tetsujin berdehem keras. "Sawada, kau duduk di sebelah Yoshii. Yoshii, tolong angkat tanganmu."

"Ha'i!"

Tsuna berjalan ke pojokan, tempat dimana anak yang dipanggil Yoshii itu mengangkat tangan. Setelah tiba di tempat yang dimaksud, Tsuna langsung mengenali anak itu. Itu kan...

"Yoshii-san?"

Yoshii–atau lebih dikenal sebagai Akihisa membelalakkan matanya, mengenal orang didepannya. "Kau orang yang kemarin! Jadi namamu Sawada Tsunayoshi ya? Hehe~ yoroshiku!"

Tiba-tiba Tsuna langsung merasakan tatapan tajam dari seluruh cowok di kelas ini–cemburu.

"Ah, i-iya... Gomenasai, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Kata Tsuna seraya duduk di tempatnya. Untung saja dia dapat meja yang masih baru dan bantal yang masih empuk.

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf! Ngomong-ngomong, kau beruntung lho. Meja dan bantalnya masih baru di kelas ini, makanya bisa dibilang kamu dapat tempat spesial." Terang Akihisa tidak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hei, apa cuman Tsuna yang sadar itu senyum yang dipaksakan?

Tsuna menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar. 'Dia seperti Yamamoto sebelum berusaha bunuh diri... Aku harap Yoshii-san tidak apa-apa.'

Mereka berdua melanjutkan pembicaraannya, membuat para 'FFF' iri.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Tetsujin mendapat sms dari kepala sekolah. "Minna, kalian akan mempunyai guru baru!" Serunya.

Semua murid langsung bersorak-sorai.

"Tapi tidak untuk kelas kalian."

Sorak-sorai langsung berubah menjadi 'Yaaaah' dan 'Buuuuuu'.

Berberapa anak langsung mengancungkan poster bertuliskan '_coret_SAYA_coret_ KAMI PROTES!', 'TIDAK ADIL!', , 'MENGAPA!?', 'BOSAN COWOK MULU!' dan 'Cara cepat menjadi kaya, hubungi Rina xx-xxxx-xxxx'.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Reboyama-sensei!"

'Hee... Reboyama-sensei...'

Wait, WHAT!?

Datanglah seorang bayi berpakaian ala guru ke kelas 2-F. "Ciaossu. Boku wa Reboyama-sensei desu. Mulai hari ini, aku bekerja sebagai _conselor_ di Fumizuki Gakuen. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Muka Tsuna langsung pucat putih. Hal yang paling dia khawatirkan akhirnya muncul juga, a.k.a. REBORN!

'Oh. My. God... Mimpi apa gue semalem...'

Reborn a.k.a. Reboyama-sensei diam-diam _smirk_ melihat ekspresi muridnya tersebut. "Walaupun aku _conselor_ seperti Nishimura-sensei**[2]**, aku memiliki sistem yang berbeda dengannya. Memang, aku bisa dalam segala subjek. Tapi, dalam hal nilai, itu bukan hanya dari ulangan buatan Fumizuki Gakuen. Kalian bisa menambah nilai dengan mengerjakan ulangan dari sekolah lain, atau bahkan tingkatan lain. Itu hanya berlaku pada diriku saja."

Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya Reboyama-sensei mengetahui nilai kami?"

_Cue smirk_. "Aku bisa mengetahui informasi dari mana saja. Jangan remehkan aku."

Di otak Tsuna langsung terbayang serangga-serangga yang Reborn bilang sebagai 'pencari informasi'. Mukanya kembali memucat.

"Dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, sehabis istirahat ke ruanganku, SECEPAT MUNGKIN. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur."

Muncul pekikan kecil 'hieee' sebelum Tsuna berdiri dan berseru, "Ha'i, Reboyama-sensei!"

Reborn kembali ber-_smirk_ sebelum keluar. "Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas lain. Ciao ciao~"

Hening.

"Psst, Sawada-kun, kau tahu Reboyama-sensei?" Bisik Akihisa.

"Sayangnya, iya."

Tetsujin berdehem sesaat. "Sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran pertama. Buka buku..."

* * *

_Istirahat_

"Ada apa, Reborn?"

"Mulai besok, sehabis istirahat kamu akan mendapat bimbingan khusus dariku. Setiap hari."

"Eh?"

Reborn ber-_smirk_ ria. "Kau masih mengingat misi kita kan, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Mencari tahu siapa itu Forissmo _Famiglia_ dan melindungi sistem sekolah ini."

"Karena itu aku kembali menjadi Reboyama-sensei disini. Agar aku bisa menambah nilaimu dan memantaumu."

"Demo, Reborn, kalau nilaiku berkembang pesat dan hampir menandingi kelas A, itu bisa menarik perhatian kelas lain!" bantah Tsuna.

Reborn meyeruput kopinya. "Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga mempunyai sistem segel? Ah, mungkin tidak. Itu sistem yang diam-diam Nono buat untukku."

Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sistem segel?"

"Ya. Dengan sistem tesebut, kau bisa menutup nilai-nilai agar tidak keluar. Jadi, sebanyak apapun kau mengerjakan soal, shoukanjuumu tidak akan bertambah. Nilai-nilai itu baru akan muncul apabila kau melepas segel itu. Dengan izinku, tentu saja."

"Hee... Lalu, apakah kau akan tinggal di Vongola Dorm III?" Tanya Tsuna was-was.

'Kumohontidakkumohontidakkumohontidakkumohontidakkumo–'

'Sayang sekali, tidak. Aku harus menjaga maman kalau ada apa-apa."

Tsuna menggelinding(?) hepi didalam hati. 'YES! DEWI FORTUNA LAGI KAGAK KOREK KUPING!'

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali Dame-Tsuna. Tapi ingat, kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu mengikutimu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dariku."

_Krikrik._

"Reborn..."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau itu _tutor_ atau _stalker_ sih?"

Tsuna kembali diberi hadiah berupa tendangan penuh perasaan dari Reborn.

* * *

**[1]** : Kesian ah, masak kelas F di masa depan isinya cowok semua? Ane tambahin minor OC gaje ane aja~

**[2]** : Reborn kan _huek_sopan_huek_, karena itu dia manggil Tetsujin pake nama aslinya~

Chapter 3 update~!

Muncul Reboyama-sensei! Apakah dia akan menghancurkan hidup Tsuna lagi? #PLAK

Soal chapter 4 nanti...

TAT

Mulai besok ane nggak boleh megang kompu selama 2 minggu + tanpa internet... Jadinya... TAT

Tapi kalo ane mau usahain bisa apdet di skul sih, kebetulan ada Wifi~

Kurang panjang ya? Gomen... Soalnya ini masih bagian awal, tentang masalahnya Akihisa baru ane omongin di chapter 4 dan 5.

Mau spoilers? Wokeh~ Tapi ditebak sendiri ya!

- Sudah beruhungan dengan mafia, tapi bukan di sisi yang jahat. Apa pekerjaannya?

- Masa lalu angst_ mainstream_ di fandom Baka to Test. Bagi yang udah menjelajah jauh, pasti tau~

- Punya flame (ya iyalah!) Akihisa punya flame jenis apa~?

...Spoilers yang gak berguna =="

NO FLAME! Flame itu berhubungan dengan Dying Will #plak

Saa, minna-san...

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past

Operation : Fumizuki Academy (hieeee!?)

Chapter 4 : The Past Behind a Bitter Smile

**Me : ***minum* …Sumpah, ini rasanya jadi aneh….

**Kiri : **Ya iyalah, MANA ADA ES TELER DIPAKEIN ES D*NG-D*NG!? EMANG SIH, RASA KELAPA, TAPI TETEP AJA ITU ES KRIM BAKA! TERUS INI, APA-APAAN COBA!? PACAR CINA LO MASUKIN!?

**Me : **'3' Kan biar kagak mainstream, jadinya kelompok ane bikin 'Es Teler D*ng-D*ng'~

**Kiri :** =_= _Seriously_… Btw, kenapa lo dari tadi meluk tu buku? *nunjuk komik 'Det*ktif S*ins Cil*k CSI' *

**Me** : Habisnya Na Hye-Sung terlalu ketjeh _kuudere_ _shota_! Kyaaaaangggg~ Palagi di volume 4, masa lalunya itu loh~ Pas banget buat jadi bahan _fanfic_! Gak sabar nunggu volume 5nya! Kata temen ane nanti soal kasus 11 taon yang lalu ^w^

**Hye-Sung** : *gak sengaja ke summon* …Dimana ini?

**Me ** : KYAAAAA! NAUJUBILAH NA-KYUN! LO MUNCUL DARIMANA!? *berusaha nge-_tackle_*

**Kiri** : *narik Hye-Sung* *tendang ke _magic circle_(?)*

**Hye-Sung **: Apa yang-*ketendang*

**Me** : QAQ KEJAM LO KIRI! KENAPA ELO NGEMBALII-*dibekep*

**Kiri** : Berisik lo. Sana gih, bales review.

(/TAT)/

Bales Review~

**Tanaka** **Aria** : Ma-ma-ma-masa-masaka… A-anata wa… HIBARI-SAN!? KYAAAAAAA! Kangen ya sama Tsuna-kyun~? *tonfa-ed* Oi, jangan dikamikorosu, nanti gimana nasib fanfic ane? Tee-hee, uke mu memang sedikit 'diragukan' kejantanannya. Mau kesini? Ayo di _vote_!

**Hikage** **Natsuhimiko** : Bener banget! Untungnya Reborn lagi kagak ada disini… *celingak-celinguk* Dan ya, Tsuna itu terlalu cantik! Ane aja sampe ngiler liat tu kulit… Putih banget~! *q*

**Tsuna27** : Ini sudah apdet. Maaf membuat senpai menunggu lama :')

**Agustatsumi** : Ini udah dilanjutin, selamat membaca~

**HimeLagiBT** : ... 1 komentar. HIME, LO NGAPAIN NGERIPIUW!? LO KAN UDAH DUDUK-MANIS-NGECEROCOS-DISEBELAH-GUE WAKTU LAGI NGETIK CHAPTER 3! /capslock woi/ *sigh* ...XD Sudah berapa kali anda bilang kalo Tsuna itu Hideyoshi di dunia KHR? XD Dan MDJdMGTS-ing ntu apa ya? Ane belum konek ._. /kenapakagaktanyadi_chat_baka/ Eh? Masa? *baca ulang* Ya ampun nak, _scene_ R27 _feel_nya kagak dapet, hampir ilang malah. Lo aja kali yang terlalu sensitip(?). Haha, lululul. Woi, kapan mau di publish? Katanya minggu ini... :(

Hontouni arigatou kepada **Tanaka** **Aria** yang rajin mereview dan **Hikage** **Natsuhimiko** yang lagi-lagi mereview. Juga kepada **Natsu Yuuki **dan** agustatsumi **, arigatou sudah favorite + follow! Juga kepada **Tsuna27** yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview! Dan yang terakhir... **Hime**, yang saking betenya ngeripiuw ni fanfic. Saking betenya. *ngelirik chat isi curhatannya*

Dan ya, kepada kalian, para _silent readers_, hontouni arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini~!

**Disclaimer(s) : Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira-sensei, Baka to Test punya Inoue Kenji-sensei. Ane cuman minjem karakter-karakternya.**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOT, plot bunnies, typo(s), SlightBadass!Tuna, DLL. Authornya masih PURE NEWBIE. NO FLAME!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

_Narrator POV (…Mi, serius lo bilang ini 'Es Teler'?)_

Sekolah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan _list_ yang dibuat Tsuna.

1. Murid gila nan gaje? '_Check_.'

2. Guru super tegas sebagai _homeroom teacher_? '_Check_.'

3. Berisik? '_Check_.'

4. Pelajaran susah? 'Um… _Check or not_? Nggak se-_troll_ pelajaran Nezu-_sensei_ sih…'

5. Di kelasnya pada jones semua? '_DOUBLE-ULTRA_ _CHECK_.' **(A/N : Jadi kalo masuk kelas F sudah dipastikan jones yak… =w=")**

Yep, sama saja. Tapi banyak di _point-point_ penting yang berubah.

6. Menjadi _Dame_-Tsuna disini? '...CORET. Hapus kalau bisa.'

Kalau emang tetep jadi _Dame_-Tsuna, KENAPA SETIAP TSUNA JATUH/KESANDUNG, PASTI ADA AJA MURID YANG KALAU NGGAK PINGSAN–SAMBIL BERSIMBAH DARAH–, MIMISAN!

7. Dicap bodoh? 'Coret.'

…Duh. Dia masuk kelas terbodoh dari yang terbodoh. Bahkan ajaibnya, hampir semuanya lebih bodoh dari dirinya yang lama.

Coba saja kalian tanya perbedaan antara dikotil dan monokotil.

Pasti pada jawab, "Namanya."

Atau yang pinteran dikit…

"Kalo dikotil bisa digigit sama bisa kebelah, kalo monokotil nggak bisa kebelah ataupun digigit! Mudah kan?"

Pinter banget kan?

Tsuna mendengus melihat _list_ yang dia buat. Dengan malas dia melirik _point_ terakhirnya, yang sudah dipastikan 100 persen akurat.

8. Reborn bakal mengganggu kehidupannya disekolah–bukan, DIMANA SAJA. KAPAN SAJA. _coret_Minumnya teh botol S*s*o_coret_. 'Hiks... _CHECK! OH GOD, WHY_!?'

"Sawada-_kun_, kenapa diam saja, ayo kita kebawah!" Akihisa menepuk pundaknya pelan membawa Tsuna kembali dari pikirannya.

"A-ah, aku akan kebawah. Arigatou… _kaichou_." Tsuna baru ingat kalau Akihisa adalah ketua kelasnya 2-F. Buru-buru dia merapikan barang-barang dimejanya.

Dia tertawa keras. "Ahahahahahaha! Kau terlalu formal, Sawada-_kun_! Panggil saja aku Yoshii atau Akihisa!" Ucap Akihisa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna. Sekilas, Tsuna seperti melihat Yamamoto didepannya.

'Sesaat Yoshii-_san_ seperti Yamamoto… Apakah tadi pertanda baik?' Pikir Tsuna sedikit lega. _At least_, dia bisa melihat Akihisa yang sebenarnya.

"Ba-ba-baiklah, kalau begitu… Yoshii-_san_?"

Akihisa tersenyum setuju. "Setidaknya bukan _kaichou_. Aku kurang suka formalitas. Yah… mengingatkanku dengan… itu…" Cahaya matanya kembali redup.

Tsuna memberikan pandangan khawatir. "Yoshii-_san_… _daijoubu_ _desu_ _ka_?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum hambar. "Ah… Ya. _Daijoubu_ _des_. Hanya saja…" Dia menatap Tsuna.

"_Everybody has a façade__ on, __huh..."_

_**DEG! **_

Sesaat, Tsuna merasakan dadanya sakit. Sangat sakit, seakan-akan hatinya dirobek hingga potongan kecil yang tidak mungkin bisa disatukan lagi. Perasaan terkhianati, ditinggalkan, kesepian, dan penolakan memenuhi pikirannya. Tanpa dia sadari, beberapa bulir air mata mulai keluar.

Bukan, ini bukan perasaannya. Ini…

Tsuna terperangah.

'Tidak mungkin... inikah hatinya Yoshii-_san_!?'

Akihisa langsung panik saat Tsuna tiba-tiba menangis. "Sa-Sawada-_san_! A-apa tadi ucapanku terlalu kelewatan!? _Go_-_gomenasai_!" Dia berusaha mencari tisu di tasnya.

Tsuna langsung tersadar. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Yoshii-_san_! Ta-tadi cuman serbuk bunga saja kok! Sungguh! Tidak apa-apa!"

"Be-beneran?"

"I-iya! Tadi juga ada beberapa anak yang menangis tanpa sebab kan? I-itu karena banyak serbuk bunga disini!"

Akihisa menghela napas lega. "_Yokatta_… Kukira tadi kamu tersinggung dengan kalimatku. Eh, kelas sudah sepi nih. Ayo kita kebawah!"

Dengan riang dia menarik tangan Tsuna ke _Gym_. Tsuna hanya bisa diam sambil memberikan pandangan khawatir.

'Yoshii-_san_… Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa.'

"_Kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi kelas 2-F, dimohon segera ke ruangan Reboyama-sensei. Kembali kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

Salah satu murid kelas F menghampiri Tsuna. "Sawada-_san_, kamu disuruh ke ruangan Reboyama-_sensei_!"

Tsuna yang sedang membereskan barang-barang sedikit terkejut. "Ah, iya, _arigatou_!" Dia berlari kecil ke Guru Olahraga.

"Ano… _Sensei_, saya dipanggil ke ruangan Reboyama-_sensei_, jadi–" Kalimatnya langsung dipotong.

"Ya, pergilah."

Tsuna hanya mengkedip-kedipkan matanya _sweatdrop_."Arigatou sensei!" tanpa banyak blah-blih-bluh dia berlari kencang ke ruangan Reborn. Terimakasih, dia lagi tidak ingin dihukum.

Saat sampai di ruangannya Reborn, dia langsung tepar dengan elitnya. "Hh… Reh… Bhorn… hh… ahda… hh… ahhh… phaaa… hh… hh…"

Reborn menekan tombol _stopwatch_nya. "10 menit pas, _Dame_-Tsuna. Hm, sayang sekali hari ini kau tidak menerima hukuman."

Tsuna terlalu capek untuk menggerutu. "Hh… Jadi, ada apa?"

"Taruh ini di meja _Tetsujin_." Reborn memberikan sepucuk surat.

"Lalu? Apalagi?" Tsuna memerhatikan surat itu. Ada tulisan 'Untuk Nishimura Shoichi/_Tetsujin_' di ujung bawah kanan suratnya.

"Hanya itu." Reborn kembali menyeruput _espresso_nya, tidak memperdulikan padangan kosong dari Tsuna.

"…Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Jadi… kau memanggilku, dari _Gym_ ke _sini_, hanya untuk melakukan hal **ini**?"

"Hn."

Tangki kesabaran Tsuna bocor–tidak, meledak.

"REBORN, LO MANGGIL GUE, CUMAN BUAT INI DOANG!? NARUH SURAT INI DI MEJANYA _TETSUJIN_!? SADARLAH NAK, RUANGAN LO SAMA RUANGANNYA _TETSUJIN_ BERSEBELAHAN! OH, SAKING JAUHNYA, LO NGESOT PUN NYAMPE!"

Reborn bisa melihat seekor singa ganas kelaperan dan kelinci coklat(?) yang dengan 'manisnya' tersenyum ala psikopat dan mengayunkan pisau seakan-akan itu mainannya sebagai _background_. Tidak lupa dengan api yang menari-nari dengan sekseh(?). Dia menurunkan _fedora_nya, berusaha tidak menampilkan rasa takut dan sedikit kesal.

Kesal? Ya, kesal. Kesal karena kalah taruhan dari Hibari.

'Tsk. Kau menang, Hibari. Tsuna sudah berevolusi menjadi _carnivore_ yang sadis, seperti tebakanmu.'

Diam-diam Hibari bisa melihat masa depan rupanya…

! #$%^&!

Tsuna benar-benar marah. Memang, dari _Gym_ ke ruangannya Reborn hanya memakan waktu 10 menit. Ya, ITU KARENA DIA BERLARI SECEPAT MUNGKIN. Normalnya, PALING CEPAT memakan waktu 30 menit.

Kebayang kan seberapa berusahanya Tsuna untuk sampai di tempatnya Reborn?

"RE–"

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg!_

Hening sesaat. Perlahan-lahan, suhu di ruangan itu mulai menurun. Kali ini, giliran Reborn yang tersenyum 'manis'.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kau katakan, _Dame_-Tsuna~?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan. "Bu-bukan a-apa-apa!"

"Kau tahu, _Dame_-Tsuna...," Reborn melompat ke lemari sebelah Tsuna. "Sehabis istirahat, kamu akan menerima ajaran dariku hingga pulang sekolah, ingat?"

'_OH. GOD. WHY_.'

"Sekarang...," Sebuah pistol diarahkan ke dahi Tsuna. "Kerjakan soal-soal yang sudah kusiapkan dengan _dying will_mu."

_Dor._

"_REBOOORN_! KERJAKAN SOALNYA DENGAN _DYING WILL_KU!"

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Sialan kau Reborn..." Dengan gontai Tsuna berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Dia masih mengingat jelas segimana _troll_nya soal-soal yang dibuat Reborn. Gah, kenapa semakin dia pengen lupakan, semakin jelas dia mengingat kejadian tadi? Dan kenapa dia malah keinget dengan ekspresi watados ala Reborn?

Apakah ini yang namanya kutukan nenek lampir Reborn?

Atau karena...

Cintyaaaaaah?

Tsuna langsung begidik ketakutan sambil disko. 'AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI LAHIR DI LUBANG BUAYA 10 TURUNAN! MASA GUE JADI PIDOPIL SIH!? GILE LU NDRO! ITU MAH KERJAANNYA SI DAEMON SI DORAEMON SETENGAH ANCUR!'

Benar Tsuna. Kau masih punya Giotto, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro –walau sebenarnya saya kagak rela– dan khususnya, Hibari. Jangan mau dienam(?)kan oleh baby!Reborn. Tunggu jadi Adult dulu, kalo udah kita semua rela kok. **(A/N : ...Kiri... Sejak kapan lo jadi fujoshi...?)**

Sejak lo nyumpelin gue dengan _doujinshi_ 1827 'Cielo' dan '091101'. Inget? Yowes, sana balik ke kerjaan lo!

"Sawada-_san_, mau makan bareng?" Ajak Akihisa sambil menunjukkan _bento_nya. Dibelakangnya, ada laki-laki berambut _blue green-ish_ dan berkacamata serta perempuan berambut _light green_ pendek. Dari gayanya, sepertinya itu perempuan tomboy.

Tsuna mengagguk seraya mengambil _bento_nya. "Boleh juga. Ngomong-ngomong... Dibelakang Yoshii-_san_ ada..." Dia memberikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya ke dua alien(?) tersebut.

"Ah! Mereka temanku. Kalau yang berkacamata namanya Kubo Toshimitsu–" Akihisa menunjuk Kubo.

"–Dan yang berambut hijau muda dan terlihat tomboy itu namanya Kudou Aiko." Jarinya pindah ke Aiko.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Namaku–" kalimatnya langsung dipotong.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-_kun_, _ne_? Yoshii sudah menceritakan tentangmu kepada kami. Sepertinya kau anak yang menarik~" Ucap Aoki dengan nada yang dimainkan. Sudah berpengalaman, Akihisa langsung menyiapkan tisu untuk jaga-jaga.

"Sebenarnya–" Aoki mulai melepas dasinya. " –Hari ini, aku–" Kini tangannya sudah bersiap membuka kancing pertama.

"–tidak memakai pakaian dalam~"

_CROOOOTTT!_

Kalau Akihisa _nosebleed_ dengan sangat _extreme_nya, Tsuna justru _blushing_ sambil menutup matanya. "Ku-Ku-Ku-Kudou-_san_! Ku-ku-kumohon, jangan menggoda dengan cara seperti itu! I-i-itu te-te-te-terlalu mesum!"

Tsuna, ingatkah engkau, bahwa kau punya teman yang **jauh** lebih _pervert_ dibandingkan dia?

Aoki terkikik geli. "Tee-hee, ternyata kau masih polos juga, Sawada-_kun_. Aaah~ Aku jadi merasa berdosa untuk mencemarimu..."

Kibo, sebagai seseorang yang paling sadar diri–kalau dirinya itu mencong– berdehem sedikit keras. "Kidou, jangan menggoda seperti itu. Sebagai anak kelas A kau harus mengetahui batasan dalam menggoda seseorang."

"_Gomen, gomen_~ Ya sudah, ayo kita ke atap!" Aoki menyeret mayat(?) Akihisa dengan tampang watados diikuti Kubo yang ber_blushing_-_blushing_ gaje, dan tolong jangan tanya apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tsuna tersenyum maklum melihatnya. 'Tidak jelek juga sekolah disini…'

"Ah, _matte_!"

* * *

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg!_

"Eh? Sawada-_san_, kamu mau kemana? Kan sudah bel, sebentar lagi gurunya mau masuk." Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah… bisa dibilang aku diajar secara privat oleh Reboyama-_sensei_ sehabis jam istirahat sampai pulang sekolah. Aha, ha, ha…?"

Akihisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Aku baru tahu. _Tetsujin_ sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Dibalas dengan anggukan. "Hee… enaknya, setidaknya bisa bebas dari kelas bobrok seperti ini…"

Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa hambar. 'Andaikan Yoshii-_san_ tahu gimana rasanya… Ah, jangan. Kasihan.'

"Ah, sudah jam segini. _Jaa ne_, Yoshii-_san_!" Tsuna berlari pergi meninggalkan Akihisa dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Tsuna mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan Reborn. "Rebo–"

_Ziiiingg!_

" –…Reborn, sudah kubilang jangan main tembak orang yang mau masuk! Peluru kan bahaya!"

Reborn pura-pura mengelap pistolnya. "Sepertinya _Hyper Intunition_mu sudah mulai terasah. Apa perlu aku menambah porsi latihanmu?"

"Uh… Tidak. Terima kasih."

Reborn memberikan setumpuk kertas. Kalau diukur, tingginya sekitar 12 cm. "Ini soal-soal untukmu. Kerjakan dalam 2 jam atau…"

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna buru-buru memakai kacamatanya lalu melahap soal-soal itu.

Saat tinggal 4 lembar lagi, pintu ruangan itu diketuk. Reborn menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ano… Reboyama-_sensei_, ini saya, Yoshii Akihisa dari 2-F."

"Masuk."

Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat Akihisa yang membawa beberapa buku tipis. "Ini tugas dari sensei di kelas saya. Saya disuruh untuk menyerahkan kepada Sawada-_kun_."

Reborn mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat Akihisa memberikan buku-buku tersebut kepada Tsuna, pandangannya tertuju ke selembar kertas berisi soal-soalnya Tsuna.

"Itu…" Tsuna ikut-ikutan melirik kertas tersebut.

"Ah, itu soal-soal dari Reboyama-sensei. Karena agak susah, aku kerjakan belakangan sa–Eh!? Yo-Yoshii-_san_!?"

"Soal ini cukup gunakan teori '_Poincare conjecture_', nanti akan dapat hasilnya. Sedangkan soal yang ini, kau cukup untuk mengkalikan angka ini dan ini lalu baru gunakan rumus yang tadi kau pakai. Lalu yang ini…" Akihisa mengerjakan ulang soal-soal yang ada di kertas tersebut membuat Tsuna cengo.

Reborn juga sedikit kaget walau tidak terlihat. 'Tidak mungkin… Soal-soal itu hanya bisa dikerjakan oleh para lulusan Universitas Tokyo! Dan–dia berhasil mengerjakan soal yang bahkan membuat para murid _Harvard_ angkat tangan. Sudah kuduga, dia bukan bocah biasa.'

"Nah, selesai. Mudah, bukan?" Akihisa menyerahkan kertas itu ke Tsuna. "Jangan lupa dengan rumus ini, ini, dan ini. Itu akan sering dipakai untuk soal-soal seperti ini sebagai jebakan."

Tsuna hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ria. Dilihatnya kertas itu yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus yang bahkan harus dibaca dengan teliti untuk mengertinya. "U... Ah... Eto... _Arigatou_? Tapi, Yoshii-_san_, ini bukannya..."

Akihisa terbelalak kaget. Dia menyadari kesalahan fatalnya.'Gawat! Lagi-lagi kelepasan!'

"U... _eto_... Aha, _Do-doitta_... Ja-jadi... _Su-sumimaseeen_!" Dia langsung berlari keluar tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Tsuna menatapi kepergian Akihisa. "_Nee_, Reborn."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau berpikir kehidupan Yoshii-_san_ sama seperti Yamamoto yang dulu, namun lebih parah?"

"Sepertinya. Apakah _Hyper Intunition_mu berkata seperti itu?"

"Sayangnya, ya."

"Dan sekarang, aku punya sebuah firasat. Entah itu buruk atau baik."

"Apa?"

Reborn berdecak. "Mungkin dia mempunyai kaitan dengan mafia."

* * *

_Pulang Sekolah_

Akihisa berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Dia berkali-kali merutuk dirinya sendiri atas perbuatannya tadi.

'_Baka_! Kenapa aku malah lepas kendali melihat soal-soal seperti itu!? Bagaimana kalau Sawada-_kun_ malah jadi seperti '_mereka'_!? Aaarggghhh!'

Selagi dia masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya, Akihisa tidak menyadari ada seorang makhluk _Man in Black_ kena ketombe(?) berdiri di depannya.

"Yoshii Akihisa." Panggil MiB gak jadi itu. Akihisa menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" Orang itu hanya ber-_smirk_ ria.

Dia mengeluarkan _storm flame_ yang membuat Akihisa kaget. "Heh, memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal kau–"

"–sang _Blue Bird, hacker_ terpintar di dunia?"

Akihisa sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Dia mengeluarkan _dark aura_ yang sanggup membuat orang biasa sesak napas. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Geramnya.

Orang itu tertawa hambar, karena saking takutnya melihat dark aura tersebut. "Sayang sekali, orang sepertimu hanya menjadi hacker lepas. Kedatanganku adalah... Untuk mengundangmu masuk ke _fagmilia_ kami, Candela _Fagmilia_."

"_Never_. Sampai aku mati pun, tidak akan pernah aku masuk fagmilia keji seperti itu." Tolaknya keras sambil meng-_glare_ orang tersebut.

MiB gak jadi itu menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu..." Diacungkannya mulut pistol –entah darimana– itu tepat di dahi Akihisa.

"Kau harus mati."

_**BUAGH!**_

"Jangan. Pernah. Mencoba. Untuk. Melukai. Temanku."

Kini di depan Akihisa bukanlah MiB sore bolong(?) lagi, tapi Tsuna yang sudah masuk kedalam semi-HDWM. Jadi, walaupun matanya sudah berwarna _orange_, tidak ada api _dying_ _will_ di kepalanya.

Orang itu yang terpukul keras di bagian pipinya hanya terkekeh ala pidopil(?). "Heh... Ternyata ada tikus disini. Kau seharusnya merasa bangga saat mengetahui dirimu akan aku, sang boss Candela _Fagmilia_ ini, menangkapmu. Bersiapla–Ugh!"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan pidato ala PedoBearnya itu, Akihisa memukul bagian punggung orang yang mengaku sebagai boss Candela _Fagmilia_ hingga pingsan.

Akihisa menyenderkannya ke dinding taman yang tidak jauh dari situ. "Dia akan tertidur semalaman. Saat terbangun, dia tidak akan ingat 1 hari penuh. Sebaiknya, kita hapus jejak-jejak ini agar dia tidak ingat akan misi sebenarnya." Terangnya sambil mengambil beberapa foto dan surat dari kantong orang itu. Dia memerhatikan foto-foto tersebut.

"Um... Sawada-_kun_?"

"Ha'i?"

"...Tolong tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu. Sepertinya dia tipe pidofil yang suka cowok _shota_ sepertimu." Anjurnya _sweatdrop_ sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto tersebut. Selain foto Akihisa sebagai misi, ada juga beberapa foto murid-murid Fumizuki _Gakuen_, seperti Tsuna dan Hideyoshi.

Tsuna terbelalak kaget. Matanya kini kembali menjadi _honey brown_. "Hieeeee! Menjijikkan!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia membakar semua foto itu termasuk suratnya. Akihisa tertawa maklum.

Setelah barang-barang itu terbakar sempurna, Akihisa tersenyum sedih kepada Tsuna. "Jadi... Kau mendengar semuanya, iya kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk pasrah. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa lagi untuk berbohong.

"...Kau takut?"

"Eh?"

Pandangan Akihisa menerawang ke langit. "Aku ini _hacker_. Sudah 'kotor' oleh dunia mafia. Kau tahu kan? Pistol, membunuh, menindas dan sebagainya. Kalau kau tidak ingin lagi jadi temanku, tidak apa-apa. Duniaku berbeda dengan duniaku, seperti '_mereka'_. Sudah mempunyai dunia tersendiri."

Tsuna mulai menyadari masa lalu Akihisa. 'Dilupakan oleh seseorang yang dia sayangi. Tidak salah lagi.' Dia mengepalkan tangannya, meyakinkan hatinya akan perasaannya.

"Salah. Salah besar. Kalau Yoshii-_san_ menganggap aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, itu tidak benar. Terserah Yoshii-_san_ adalah seorang _hacker_, pembunuh bayaran, anggota mafia, hitman, dan sebagainya, persetan dengan itu semua. Duniaku sama dengan dunia Yoshii-_san_, tidak ada bedanya. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, Yoshii-_san_. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, kau teman–bukan, sahabat pertamaku di Fumizuki _Gakuen_. Itu saja."

Akihisa terdiam mendengat perkataan Tsuna. Entah mengapa, hatinya kini terasa hangat. Dia merasa sangat senang, tapi tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yang dia rasakan adalah–

–Kehangatan sang langit.

"..._Arigatou_..." Akihisa tersenyum lembut. "Baru pertama kali ada yang mengatakan hal itu secara frontal, jadinya... aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa."

Tsuna tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun tidak ada orang yang menganggapmu lagi, aku tetap menemani Yoshii-_san_. Lagipula, Yoshii-_san_ tidak sendirian. Msih ada Aiko-san, Kibo-san, dan kelas 2-F yang akan menerima Yoshii-_san_ apa adanya. Aku yakin."

Mungkin Akihisa akan kembali berterimakasih kalau tidak teringat satu hal. "Ah, mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"...Apakah kau mau dengar tentang kehidupanku saat masih kelas 1?"

Perkataan tersebut membuat Tsuna sedikit kaget. "Ta-ta-tapi, bukannya itu terlalu privat!?"

Akihisa menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menerawang ke langit. "Terkadang menyimpan perasaan yang sesungguhnya malah membuatmu stress, iya kan? Kupikir... Ada baiknya kalau kuceritakan saja ke orang lain. Lagipula... Aku yakin kau bisa menyimpan rahasia."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Ba-baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya kan membantu sahabat sendiri?"

"_Arigatou_. Hm... Karena tidak ada orang dirumah..." Akihisa menoleh ke Tsuna.

"Boleh aku main ke tempatmu?"

* * *

...YEAH! Akhirnya selesaaaiiiiii~!

Wew. Lumayan panjang... Argh! Yang penting ane bahagia!

Sudah lama banget ya ane kagak apdet... Gomen, ane harus mikir untuk menemukan kalimat yang cocok di beberapa titik. Jadinya... ya gitu *cried*

Be-te-weeeee~! Saya mau ada voting nih~!

Jadi, siapakah yang akan Reborn masukin (baca : ditendang) ke Fumizuki Gakuen nenemin Tuna~! Ini dia nominasinya!

Hibari

Chrome

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Basil (...iseng banget ya saya)

Bagi yang punya profil, diharapkan nge-_vote_ di profil saya. Tapi untuk yang nggak punya, bisa lewat review~!

INGAT. 1 orang hanya boleh satu!

Saya hanya menjalankan vote ini sampai chapter 5. Jadi nanti, di chapter 6, chara-charanya bakal saia pakai.

Intinya, yang pemenang 1 dan 2 bakal nyusul duluan ke tempat Tuna-fsh~! Yang kalah? Yowes, belakangan. *bokerface(?)*

Saa, reader-_tachi_...

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**


End file.
